What happened to my best friend?
by hypersophz101
Summary: Edward And Bella are best friends. When they move away from each other they think they'll never see each other again. what happens when they meet each other again at school. Especially since Edward is different to what Bella remembers


**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Peter Pan or Spiderman either**

"Hey Bella. Are you looking for Alice and Edward?" Esme asked.

I nodded.

I was stood at the Cullen's front door. It was the summer break and I was Seven. Esme was my best friend's mum. Alice and Edward were my best friends. They were slightly older than me but in the same school year and twins however the fact that they had the same birthday was where their similarity ended. Edward was tall with bronze hair that always seemed to stick up in odd places and never lay flat no matter how hard anyone tried and green eyes full of expression. He was relaxed and peaceful and could easily sit still for hours on end. He always thought carefully about things and tended to keep himself to himself. Alice was short with black hair that was perfectly straight and came to just above her shoulders and light brown eyes that always seemed to sparkle with life and joy. She was constantly hyper and was always moving or fidgeting. She never thought about things before she did them and this sometimes led her into trouble even if it hadn't been intentional.

"They're round the back by the lake. Is Emmett with you or is he still at home?"

"He asked me to meet him by the tree house later this afternoon. I think he's planning something."

"Okay be careful."

Emmett was my older brother. He was in the year above me at school and had wild curly black hair and brown eyes. He always seemed to be in trouble for something, usually playing pranks on people and shouting out. He was always full of life and cheered us all up when we were sad.

I wondered round the side of the house to their back garden. It was a large lush green lawn bordered by trees. If you went through the trees at the bottom you reached the lake. It was quite a small lake but incredibly beautiful. On one of the large oak trees by the lake a swing was hung. Carlisle, Alice and Edward's father, had put it up three years before. If you went past the lake you reached the Denali nature reserve. It was a beautiful postcard landscape. Directly in front there were acres of lush grass and wild animals grazing. On the horizon was a picturesque mountain range that continued to the left of me. On the right was a large pine forest that I knew harboured many wild animals. All my life I had watched these animals from my window. My favourites were the wolf pack. I knew them all and knew if there were new additions to the pack.

"Bells. You came." A very hyper Alice threw herself at me. She was about half a head shorter than me and I grinned at her exuberance.

"Sure. I promised." Edward came into view then and grinned his crooked grin at me. I grinned back.

"Hey Bells." He smiled.

"Hi Edward" I laughed as Alice pouted cos I hadn't said hi to hi to her. "Hi Alice"

"Bella come see what we did this morning." She almost yelled at me and dragging me along by my hand.

Edward followed behind me at a more relaxed pace. Alice led me round to the side of the lake and to the edges of the trees. There right on the edge of the trees was a den in front of it was a Sign that said 'Our Den Keep Out' In Alice's scribble. Alice took me right inside. It was just tall enough for Edward to stand up in. There were four cardboard boxes surrounding another one in the centre. The one in the centre had packets of crisps, a jug of lemonade and a plate of homemade brownies. Esme's homemade brownies were the best I had ever tasted.

"Wow" Was all I could say.

"Edward helped build it cos I couldn't reach properly." Alice continued. "And the other box is for Emmett. Where is he?"

"He's at the Tree house. He said he had a surprise."

"Ooh. A surprise. I love surprises. Can we go now please Bella please." Alice Pleaded. Me and Edward laughed at typical Alice.

"Sure we can go now. But do we want to take the food with us so that it doesn't get eaten."

"Why don't we finish it then we can take it to the house then meet Emmett?" Edward said. Edward was definitely the thinker and always had the smart ideas.

"Okay". I said and we all sat round the table. I grabbed a brownie and a glass of lemonade. The lemonade was still cool and the brownies were fresh. I was right they were delicious. We sat and ate in silence until the last of the lemonade and all the brownies were gone.

Edward picked up the jug and Alice took the plate I took the bag of crisps. They both new by now not to trust me with anything breakable because I always seemed to manage to break it no matter how hard I tried. We had decided now that I was naturally clumsy and never destined to be a world class athlete. Even on my way up to the Cullen's house I managed to trip over thin air twice. And I managed to fall flat on my face both times.

The French doors at the back of the house were already wide open and we walked right in to the lounge. The whole house was open and spacious. The walls were a light beige coloured and the carpet was a cream colour. I always wondered how the carpet and walls stayed clean when you had twins and one of those was Alice Cullen. We put the jug and plate on the bench by the sink. As soon as we had done this Alice ran straight out of the house through the doors we had just come in by. Alice loved surprises but only when she got to find out about them straight away. I knew that if I ran I'd just fall so I walked out of the house with Edward by my side the whole way. It was always peaceful when me and Edward just walked together if either of us didn't want to talk to anyone we would just walk together in silence. We were the peaceful ones in our little group and Alice and Emmett were the noisy ones. At this point my life was peaceful and I was blissfully happy and I couldn't imagine it ever changing.

We made our way to the tree house at the back of where me and Emmett lived. You could just see it from my bedroom window and I would often sit there and dream of our adventures there. When we arrived at our tree house it was clear what the surprise was. Emmett had attempted to repaint it and the walls were now streaked with bright colours. In front of it was a pot of paint that Alice had her hands in. There were Emmett's hand prints on the front side and directly underneath were Alice's.

"I thought Maybe we could all put our hand prints on" Emmett explained with paint all over his hands, face and clothes. He looked that funny that we had to laugh however we quickly joined in putting our hand prints on it. By the end of the afternoon we were all covered in paint though I think only Alice however managed to get paint in her hair.

Once we got bored of redecorating the tree house, which didn't take long for Alice and Emmett, we headed back to the Cullen's. Esme saw us coming and put newspaper out for us. She made us stand on the front doorstep and strip to our underwear. She then sent us straight up to the bathroom to get all the paint washed off. I wasn't surprised that all of us had managed to get it under our clothes.

After we had been cleaned up and we all had clean clothes, me and Emmett in borrowed clothes of Edward as he had some that were still too big for him that just fit Emmett and there was no way I would fit into any of Alice's clothes. We all headed down stairs into the lounge and sat on the sofa. All four of us just to say fit on the sofa and we knew that soon we would all be far too big to sit like this for much longer.

All of a sudden Emmett jumped up and yelled, "I want to watch Peter Pan"

All of us groaned Peter Pan was his favourite film and we had all watched it at least 50 times. Every time we let him choose the film we watched he always picked that one. He could quote it word for word and did so every time we watched it.

"Not again" I complained.

"What. I like it" he sulked, pulling a face.

Just then Carlisle walked in the door. He was a doctor at the nearest hospital and was considered to be one of the best. He could have worked anywhere but he preferred to work in the small towns. He always said that he preferred the peacefulness of the little villages where everyone knew everyone else.

"Daddy you're back" Alice yelled. Running up to him and flinging her arms round him. He picked her up and spun around before setting her back on the floor.

"Okay how much sugar have you had today?" He teased her.

"Only one chocolate brownie I swear" She pleaded but still managing to look slightly guilty. "And a small glass of coke"

"Right. Hey Emmett, Bells. So do you want the good news or the bad first?"

"Bad," I yelled at the same time Emmett yelled

"Good"

"Well then your dad phoned to say he's running slightly late so you two have to stay here tonight. I know such a shame" He said sarcastically as all of our faces lit up. "First things first it's time for tea, go wash your hands"

Tea was relaxed. Everyone chatted about normal things and laughed when Emmett tried to fit an entire potato in his mouth, and Esme told him off and when Alice got threatened with being sent to her room for talking with her mouth full to which she apologised with her mouth still full. For that she got told to eat the rest of her dinner in silence which lasted for all of two minutes.

After we had all finished our dinner we went upstairs to get changed into pyjamas. Esme brought us our own pyjama's that our dad had left at the hospital for us. Emmett had a pair of Spiderman pyjamas and I had a plain blue pair. Emmett's pyjamas were old and faded and getting too small for him however he refused to let them be thrown away.

We settled down on the sofa to watch Peter Pan, yet again. Midway through the film Alice managed to fall asleep next to me. It amazed me how even in her sleep she couldn't stay still. She would twitch this way and that never staying still for longer than five minutes at a time. Emmett was almost violent when he fell asleep, he would yell and throw his arm and legs out wildly. If we shared a double bed when we were children I would always wake with bruises where he had accidentally hit me in his sleep.

After the film finished the four of us went up to the room that the four of us shared when we stayed over with Carlisle carrying Alice all the way. The room was in the attic with a bunk bed and on one side and two single beds opposite. One was under the skylight in the roof and the other one was a foot away. Alice was laid on the bed away from the skylight. Emmett had dibs on the top bunk so I was sleeping on the bottom bunk. Emmett fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Edward and I on the other hand sat side by side on the bed underneath the skylight watching clouds pass by in the sky.

The next morning I woke on the bottom bunk and I vaguely remembered Carlisle placing me there at some point in the night. A very hyper Alice Cullen was bouncing on the end of my bed.

I thought my life was perfect and would never change but that was before everything changed and my life as I knew it came crashing down. It was shortly after this I realised one thing: Life Isn't Fair.

**Hi thanks for reading I hope you like it.**

**I'm not quite sure myself how this is going to turn out but I hope to update at least once a week where possible. **

**Please review and comment I really would appreciate feedback no matter if it's good or bad.**


End file.
